


Bloody Mary

by Kithas



Series: Kithas' Horror short stories [2]
Category: Bloody Mary (Urban Legend), Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Dark, Gen, Plot Twists, Police, Retelling, Serial Killer, dark and menacing, interrogation room, sitting under the dim light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: "In darkness, sitting under the dim light, she reflexed. She had to do it. She must do it. After all that time, it was almost a moral imperative. She looked up to the mirror, dark and menacing, reflecting her gaunt face, deformed by the shadows the weak light projected around her.Bloody Mary"





	Bloody Mary

In darkness, sitting under the dim light, she reflexed. She had to do it. She must do it. After all that time, it was almost a moral imperative. She looked up to the mirror, dark and menacing, reflecting her gaunt face, deformed by the shadows the weak light projected around her.

  
_Bloody Mary._

  
She had just hit rock bottom. That was beyond words. Bad life, sleepless nights, ilegal jobs... She sighed, moving her head to cool her thoughts. Her dark hair, all tangled up, moved around her. She was finished. But, in that city, who wasn't? Who wasn't stained by that dirty darkness who crept under the ground, who hid itself in the streets? Spectres, ghosts, monsters roamed free around the metropolis. Humankind's shadow, they called it. Thus, it was mandatory. She was also humankind's shadow, human's leftover. She had to complete the ritual. The only limit left to cross.

_Bloody Mary._

Gaunt, with her straight dark hair falling in waves over her dirty shoulders. Eyes sullen in their sockets, two glaring embers surrounded by inscrutable darkness. She looked up to the mirror just before her, waiting for it to happen. Waiting for a demon's doing. A demon she was herself summoning. Parted her lips, and a lone rattle

_Bloody Mary._

The detective scratched his head, behind the fake mirror, in the observation room. "What the fuck is she doing?", he said. The woman rested her head against the fake mirror, closing her eyes, like in a trance in the interrogation room. The officers and inspectors swallowed up, uneasy by the creepy spectacle. Only the hardened and stoic lieutenant Hutz kept smoking, not impressed. "Detective, don't try to understand her", he simply said. "I stopped trying at the eigth victim".  
Anyway, the other men kept looking perplexed by the slow and strange movements the serial killer did at the other side of the fake mirror. Buried in shadows, the figure had arched back, her hands still against the mirror, muttering some words.  
"Bloody Mary", she said. They all looked at each other, confused. Some accomplice? "Bloody Mary", she repeated. Lieutenant Hutz breathed little cloud. It couldn't be. "Bloody Mary".  
"STAND BACK!!", the lieutenant yelled, The serial killer's face crashed through the fake mirror in the interrogation room and broke it into pieces. Breaking through the glass, She leaped towards the officers, who, frozen in horror, saw the bloodied face and the terrifying demonic being who jumped at them from the other side of the mirror, laughing mad.


End file.
